The Winds of Hell
by harrys-sad-fish
Summary: Johnny Depp is a hottie and I adore Pirates so I wrote this in tribute. With WillJackElizabeth
1. Default Chapter

                                                                Shipwrecked               

                Oh the misery of being shipwrecked!  Who would have thought that I, captain Jack Sparrow, could lament so?  Tossed on the shore of a desolate island, with none but the fish for company.   None of them understood me, not really.  Will didn't, Elizabeth didn't, not even my mutinous first mate Barbossa did.  Nobody ever did, not that I minded, but I was always alone.  And now I have named the fish after them, oh glorious fish though they are, I shall miss them when I depart, which I shall.  

                But until then I confess!  I lament in the throws of lamentable loneness.  For I have seen what others shall never see, but will be unable to ever tell anyone else of what I saw, until I escape, which I shall.

                Who could ever imagine what it is like to remain shipwrecked on an island all by your lonesome self, wasting away without a care in the world until someone does something incredibly stupid… burn the rum.  I didn't do it!  I swear I would never attest to such an atrocious sin!  But this I will not dwell on, and I shall instead think of… commandeering more rum at a later date when I leave this wretched island, which I shall.

                A spattering of fish swam by just now, and I have named a few after said people above, but who is to say what will happen when more fish swim by?  What horrible things can they whisper into mine ear and who shall I name these guilty fish after?  I fear I will soon run out of people.  But this I will not dwell on!  For soon I won't have a care in the world, as I once did long ago, for soon I will be shipwrecked no longer and I will escape, which I shall!


	2. PART TWO!

He was pinned down suddenly, shoved onto the floor close to a wall. He was stunned, being that he was in mid attack one moment, and knocked away the next. Without hesitation, he opened his eyes and tried to move his blaster arm to hit whatever enemy must have done this to him. But in surprise, he opened his eyes to see a familiar red-clad pirate hanging above him, pinning him down with a look that was surprisingly not full of fear or protection as much as a strangely feral grin. Will blinked, unsure of just what to say, but tried to say something anyway.

"Z...Jack!" Will managed, a little quick and thoughtlessly, flushed in the face a little as though he had blood circuiting through wires like veins. "What are you.. I was in the middle of..!"

"Getting yourself killed, pirate," Jack's smile faded and he raised his eyebrows, looking dignified as a parent chiding a cared-for child. "Look over where you were and you'd see you were about to get crushed by those falling blocks."

"I can't... I can't see them, you're holding me down!"

"Instantaneous death, Pirate, you've gotta watch out for things like that."

"That's what you're here for, Jack," Will dared to joke, trying to move his arms from Jack's grasp. "Always saving my ass when I'm in trouble. Now could you please let me go and finish my mission? I've barely just begun.."

"Oh no, that's my line." Jack grinned once more, the loud glint in his eyes giving his intentions away to those who were searching for it, but not to pirate, who could never tell what they were. Will stared up, confused.

"I don't have time to listen to you babble, Jack," Will said, trying to struggle once more from under Jack's weight. "I have a job to do. As do you! Get going, I can handle this myself.."

Jack laughed, just bending himself closer to the blue pirate on the ground. He brought his face close to Pirate's, noses barely touching and Jack's expression filled with joy and a wide smile, laughter. Pirate's eyes widened at the proximity of their bodies, seeming different from play and battle. And Jack was acting just a little strangely for his tastes, especially as he was in the middle of something important. Jack didn't usually fool around.

"Jack?..." Will looked up, trying to talk to his laughing companion, when Jack stopped and brought their mouths very close together. There was a moment of hesitation and breathing, heavy from the heat of battle, and Jack closed his eyes. Pirate's face turned pink, and he could feel his sensors warming with a tingling, uncertain sensation. He panicked. Luckily at the same time, Jack began to laugh once more, like he were having all the fun in the world. He separated their faces a little, smiling normally at Will while looking down from above.

"Just keep yourself safe, pirate," Jack said in a softer tone. "I'll see you later, safe, right?"

Will nodded, not thinking completely about fighting anymore. At the confused expression Will was giving him, Jack gave a bright, trademark smile before he jumped up. In a flash, he pulled the sabre from its place at his side, pirte the oncoming enemies with no trouble in the least. He flashed a victory sign back at Will before teleporting out.

Will moved quickly to continue with the mission, but something about the way Jack was acting seemed very, very peculiar to him. He just couldn't understand quite what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE

Jack fell down, dead, an arrow in his leg.

"NO JACK NO NO!" Elizabeth screamed, running forward.

Crying, Will grabbed her and hauled her back to their makeshift U-Haul truck, tears streaming like antlers down his face.

"It's too late, Elizabeth... We have lost Jack to the terrors of the oceanic."

They huddled together like two refugees who no country particularly wanted because they were smelly and gross. They hovered like that for three days, waiting out the tide.

At long last, someone drew down a drawbridge to allow them on shore.

"Poor Jack..."

Neither knew who spoke. It was actually Marion Barry.

But Will would forever remember that day as the time he lost his virginity.

THE END 


End file.
